May All Your Dreams Come True
by CrystalMaslow
Summary: What happens when Crys goes to Tampa to relax. Oc/James Maslow. Some sexual scenes, usually black out sex scenes
1. The Journey to the Mall and His Heart

"I need to be alone at the moment, dad."

I walked off to Hot Topic, and to my surprise I ended up running into a very familiar face. "Uh... Sorry about that, I should really watch where I'm going" I looked up at the six foot one person that towered over me, the man smiled. "You must be Crystal, right? The one I started talking to on Twitter?" I looked closely and knew who it was, "Yeah, uh, that's me." "It's James, from Big Time Rush." "I know who you are." I smiled as we walked into Hot Topic.

"Why_ this_ place?" James asked as I reached for a sailor dress. "I saw this dress back home and well, I wanted it." James took the dress from and smiled. "I think you'll look cute in it."

He walked over to the register and paid for the dress. "Did you just pay for that?!" "Yep, and you're welcome." James handed me the bag and we walked out. "Shit, I need get my stuff from my dad's car." I walked out of the mall and to the car.

"Hey, Princess." "Dad I need a day to myself." "You sure? You've never been on your own this far from home." James placed a hand on my shoulder. "I can keep an eye on her, you can trust me, sir."

My dad smiled and talked to James as I took Iceberg out sitting on the sidewalk.

I didn't hear them leave and James sat beside me. James leaned over and took my hand. "So it's the two of us." My phone went off playing Like Nobody's Around. "Sorry, that's my sister." I put Sami on speaker. "What's up, Mrs. Kiefer?"

I laid my head on James' lap and sighed. "I should ask you, Crys. You sound depressed." "I'm alone in Tampa." "Hey you're not alone, you have me." I laughed and looked up at James, we went quiet for a minute. James then leaned down and started kissing me. "

"Sis? CRYSTAL!" I smiled and grabbed my phone. "Sorry I was thinking." "Uh oh." James took my phone. "It's never a bad thing when a beautiful girl is thinking." "Crys who the fuck?" I hung up and called Sami on Skype sitting right on James' lap. "Hey sis!" "Woah who's the hot guy?" "James Maslow from Big Time Rush" "Isn't he like 24?" "I'm 23 thank you." James smiled and Sami mouthed 'Damn'. "I heard that." James smiled and kissed my head. "Where's Chris?" "Work." Sami's shirt moved off her shoulders. "Shit did he do that?!" Sami blushed and James laughed. "Wow, that must have been fun." "James, shut up" I pulled his beanie over his eyes. James then pulled his beanie off and looked down at me smiling."Aww you two really are cute together." Sami noticed how James just looked down at me smiling. "He can't keep his eyes of you, sis." "Well, I am staying with him for the night." "You better have a cookie!" "Now why would be need cookies?" James joked and slid his hand to his wallet. I looked shocked and leaned against him so my sister wouldn't get any ideas. She sat on her bed laughing and I ended up burying my face into James' chest. "Hm, Crystal Maslow." I looked up. "Ha! You responded!" "Can I call you when we get to the hotel, I'm hungry." Sami nodded and smiled logging off Skype.

"You have a condom on you?" James nodded. "We don't have to, but you know, just in case." I got up and James wrapped his arm around me. "Are you really hungry?" "Um, not with butterflies in my stomach." I stuttered trying to hide my face. "Alright, let's get back to the hotel and I can help." I didn't think I could blush anymore.

We walked to James' Jaguar and I stood shocked for a minute. "Sometimes I forget your famous and rich." I blushed and James smiled. "First car I paid cash for." My eyes went wide and James shook my shoulders. "Crystal, relax, everything is alright." I blinked and looked up at him. "I'm fine, I mean I am alright." I shut up and got in the car, James ended up smiling and put my stuff in the car.

"Shit, I didn't want you to do that for me, I could have done it." "Nah, it's fine. Plus you're staying with me, it's the least I could do for you." James leaned over and kissed me, but it wasn't like before. He was being gentle and ran his fingers through my hair smiling against my lips as if he found his soul mate. "You're very happy." I said placing my hand on his face feeling the stubble and smiling. "Just glad to be with you, even if it's for a short time."His tone changed from happy to sad in just a few words. I bit my lip and James straightened up and started the car, driving to the hotel. I stayed quiet, too disappointed to speak.


	2. The Hotel Becomes Hostile

Once at the hotel James looked over at me and I knew something was up with the way he bit his lip; he was needing something. I took his hand and he pulled me onto his lap; the steering wheel was jabbing me in the back, but I didn't care. "I really do need you." James kissed my neck and gripped my waist. "Let's get to our room, baby." I couldn't believe what I was saying. I got out carefully and waited for him, he threw my bag over his shoulder. just seeing how tight his muscles looked started to drive me insane.

We walked inside and he slid his free arm around my waist almost claiming me as his own.

We got to the elevator and James dropped my bag almost pinning me to doors once they closed. I could see the lust in his hazel eyes. "Careful baby. We don't need people watching us." I leaned against him as the doors opened then we got off. "Just couldn't help it." I took my bag off the ground and he unlocked the door to our room.

I threw my bag on the floor, James picked me up by my hips and carried me to the bed. As my knees hit the bed and I fell backwards. "James." I smiled and pulled him down by his belt loops; once he fell on top of me I could feel him against my stomach. _Okay now this is perfect. _ The moment got ruined when his phone went off. "Seriously? I thought I turned this damn thing off!" James looked down at and grinned at me, picking up his phone. "Hello? Damn it baby!" I tried not to laugh and ran my hands across his v lines. "Nope, now's not a good time." James hung up and leaned down nipping on my neck. hickeys surfacing just a little while later. "God you bruise easily."

James smirked and slipped his hand down my shorts. I inhaled sharply, moaned and arched against his hand. "Mmm baby girl, how does it feel?" I bit my lip and whispered. "Perfect. Just perfect." James pulled my shorts off and I bit my lip.

There was a sudden weight and I closed my eyes knowing I would be alright. Between the skin contact and the blood that I drew, we both knew our climax would reach. With that the weight became heavier and I could feel James' hands on my back. "Tired?" He whispered trying not move. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, sighing contently. "No, but are you?" James shook his head and rolled over so I could be looking down at him. "Much better." James smiled and I pulled the sheet around us drifting in and out of sleep.

Morning slowly came and I sat up noticing I was completely alone. I pulled the rest of the blankets over me almost in tears. _ I knew it, he used me and left. _I stared at the markings on my thighs and sighed. My mind thought the worse and then the door opened. James walked in carrying a plate of pancakes, some bananas and a glass of orange juice. I threw the blankets off me and smiled at James. "Morning, Love." All of the panic melted away. "Hungry?" He asked setting the food on the counter."Starved." I laughed and grabbed the shirt James left out for me and put it on. "Okay if I wanted to wear dress, I would have packed one." I laughed looking how far down the shirt was. "Sorry, you know I'm pretty tall and all of my shirts will be dresses on you." I smiled tying the side of the shirt,then walked over to James. "Yum, pancakes." I sat on his lap and James traced one of the marks he left carefully. "Do they hurt?" "Not at all. It's a wonderful reminder that my _boyfriend_ loves me." I thought for a second and blushed hearing what I said. "Hm, I don't remember you mentioning a _boyfriend_." I froze and James chuckle kissing behind my ear and whispering. "I love you, too." My phone decided to ruin the moment. "Well if it isn't_ my_ phone, it's _yours_." James laughed handing me my phone. "Hello?" "What happened to calling me on Skype last night." "Sami, I was so tired after we got back to the hotel that I fell asleep." I got off James' and went to fish my laptop out. I walked back rolling my eyes. "Look Chris wants to talk to you." I got my laptop set up and called Sami on Skype, hanging up my phone, I knelt on the ground and was picked up and placed on James' lap. "Be comfy, baby." I could see the hickeys all over my neck on my camera and Sami finally answered. "Oh I see why you were too "_tired_" to talk." Sami smirked and Chris kept asking why, Sami then pulled him toward the camera. I felt James smile and held onto me. "Shit, that's a lot of fucking hickeys. Someone got laid last night." I blushed and James adjusted the camera. "Yeah that would be _me_ that left the marks." James said pridefully and winking. Chris looked and Sami as if to say _Who's the guy?_ "Would you believe Crystal is sleeping with a celebrity?" I hid my face yet again and Chris laughed. "Alright, I bite, who is he?" I looked up and before Sami could tell Chris James just smiled. "Chris, remember when I told you about the band Big Time Rush?" "The boy band?" "This is James." "Sweet, Crys is sleeping with a celebrity." "That makes me sound like a slut or groupie." "Well the band broke up." "And I never saw you guys in concert." I sighed and James got up. "Sit, I need to call the guys." I sat in the chair still talking to Sami and Chris while eating pancakes. "So what's that about?" Sami asked as I sat back. "Who knows. Jamie is full of surprises." "You already have pet names for him?" I finished the pancakes and looked up. "Nope, James responds to Jamie and JD. I should stop reading up on stuff like that." "Does he really play hockey?" "Don't know Chris. I do know he loves horseback riding." I smiled and noticed the riding boots by the bed. "Oy! Earth to Crys!" "Sorry gimme a minute." I got up and heard my sister smack Chris on the head with a book. "Ow! That hurt, _bitch_!" "Chris stop checking out my sister!" I laughed and picked up the riding boots. "Doesn't bother me. I mean I really don't care. I didn't lose all that weight just for myself." I laughed and sat cross-legged on the chair. "James must enjoy it" James walked back in smiling. "Alright what do I enjoy?" He leaned down and kissed me. "My sister for one and how beautiful she looks." I gave my sister a look. "What I finally give you a compliment and you're pissed." "Oh, I'm not pissed, it's a shock that you said it." Sami rolled her eyes, both James and Chris laughed. "When was the last time you and your sister saw each other?" I thought for a second. "Six years." "Call your dad, we're going to Illinois." "Today?!" "Yeah, we leave at 3." I looked shocked. "Guess our reunion is sooner than I thought." I smiled and Sami logged off Skype. I wrapped my arms around James kissing him. "The guys are going to meet us there." I smiled and grabbed my phone to let my dad know I wouldn't be home for a while, he told me to keep in touch. James and I grabbed our stuff and walked downstairs. "My car is already in Illinois, so there is a car coming to get us." James smiled and held my hand.

Once we got outside, the car was already out there waiting for us. James took my bag from me as I got and I really couldn't stop smiling. "I can't believe that you're doing this for me." I remarked as we left for the airport. "I'm probably going to be crying." "And I'll capture your reunion, for you and your sister." James wrapped his arm around me. I smiled and called Sami. "We leave in an hour, I really can't wait to see you again, it's been 6 years too long." I cried, trying to just smile. "What airport? Because Zach is taking me, Andrea and Chris." "St. Louis. I really can't wait to see you and James has a surprise for us." "Alright, we'll leave now. Bye Crys, We love you." Sami hung up and once at the airport, we got out and went to check our bags in.


	3. 3,000 Miles High

Walking into the Tampa International Airport I thought I'd be scared, but having James there made everything much better.

We walked to the terminal and went through security. It went faster than I thought. Than again only having a purse with a camera, a phone and some personal things in it is a no brainier. Once through security we walked to the gate to wait the 30 minutes until we boarded.

I was nervous because I hadn't flown in a while and I was seeing my sister after so long. 30 minutes went by and we got on the plane. James smiled and kissed my head once we were settled. It was 45 minutes later that we were over 3,000 miles up in the air and I was starting to fall asleep on James' chest.

I awoke with James stroking my hair. "Where are we?" "Our layover in Charlotte, North Carolina." I sat up and we both walked off the plane with every other passenger.

* * *

**Layover in North Carolina**

"So how long are we here for?" "Little less than an hour." I nodded and James pulled me aside so we could eat. "I felt like I just ate an hour ago." "Two hours ago actually."

James laughed and he order us food from Subway. Once done eating we walked around trying to kill time.

We walked into one of the shops and James saw a cute little panda. "Look at it, sweetie." "Woah, that panda has really big eyes." James laughed and bought it. I felt something on my head and looked up. "Well hello there Panda." We walked to the gate and I was still a bit tired, but glad to be in the same timezone as my family. I texted my dad a picture of James, the panda and I. I knew he'd worry and I promised to call every night. I smiled and looked up at James, "So how much longer til we board?" "15 minutes." I smiled and relaxed a bit trying to calm my excitement.

Once it was time to board James thought it was necessary to carry me and I kept my face hidden.


	4. Hotel Paradise

I stayed pretty close to James on the plane, I couldn't sleep because I knew in about 2 hours I would be reunited with my sister. While basically trying to figure out my emotions I could hear James singing _Song For You. _ I smiled, kept quiet and listened to him. James ran his fingers through my hair and smiled when we landed in St. Lois. My heart started racing and we got up; leaving the plane. "Where is she?" Andrea asked trying to see the passengers coming up the terminal. I held on to James' hand as I finally saw my sister. I dropped my bag and ran straight to her in tears and hugged her tight. "Is this really happening?" I asked letting go of Sami shaking from my nerves. Sami nodded and I held onto her. "Hi I'm-" "Chris!" I pulled him into the hug and saw Andrea. "Little Panda!" Andrea walked over and I could see that each of them had been crying. James was taking pictures and I didn't notice the guys were there filming my reunion. I couldn't stop crying, Chris and Andrea let go while Sami and I kept crying trying to figure out how to breathe. "I can't believe it's really you, Crys. It's been far too long." Sami laughed and wiped her eyes. I smiled, looked up and saw James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan. "I told you I had a surprise for you Crystal." James said handing the camera to Logan. I smiled and James took my hand. "I thought you said the band broke up?" "I did, but I was able to talk to the guys and we're doing a farewell concert." Kendall smiled. "It's a goodbye to our fans. One final time to see how much we impacted our fans." Logan stated smiling. "I can't believe I'm going to see Big Time Rush on a farewell concert." James hugged me. "Yeah, but I'm not leaving you." Kendall laughed. "I hope you're not James." "Can we get back to the house?" "Can I at least get my stuff and leave it at the hotel?" I laughed walking downstairs to the baggage claim. James smiled and walked with me. I could see my sister leaning over the top of the railing smiling down at me. Kendall kept smiling and taking pictures. "You two are so cute together." I looked up and saw Logan leaning against the railing, we grabbed our bags, the guys along with Chris, Sami and Andrea walked downstairs. "So what hotel is it?" Chris asked. "The Mariott. We're staying in the Presidential suite." James smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

We all walked out and to Zach's car and James noticed his Jaguar.

"We'll take my car." James spoke and he unlocked the trunk putting our suitcases in. "Woah! That's a Jaguar!" "Yeah, state the obvious, sis." I laughed and Sami ran over and got in the back. "Later babe!" I laughed and got in, James took my hand smiling. "So you're gonna direct us to the house after we check in?" James asked, starting the car and leaving the airport. Sami nodded and James knew he just had to control himself for once.

Speeding down the highway felt so amazing with the sun roof open. "So how did you meet, James?" "I ran into him at the mall." "That's stupid." "No, I actually bumped into him, physically." "We started talking on twitter and I happened to see her at the Tampa mall." "Well that's a weird thing." I laughed. We pulled into the hotel parking lot and all 3 of us got out.


	5. Smoking Kills the Mood Don't Treat Us

Once in the car and comfortable Sami took out a cigarette. James reached back and grabbed the cigarettes. Sami tried to open the door and James stopped suddenly getting a look of terror washing over his face. Sami was already walking and on her phone.

James put his head in hands and I tried to calm him down. Zach came and picked up Sami. James looked up at me and sighed. I knew James was fed up and didn't want to deal with stressful situations at the moment.

**AN: It's rare any of the chapters will be under 100 words **

**Sorry for making this one so short. **


	6. Our Fans Find Us Attractive

Once we were back at the hotel, there was a crowd of young girls around Logan, Carlos and Kendall. James slipped in and I went to sit on the counter watching the boys perform. Once they were done singing and signing autographs James and Kendall walked over to me. Kendall smiled. "Sorry about that. We can't go anywhere without our fans finding us." "It's fine, Kendall." I hugged him and he held me tight. "So what's wrong?" "My sister pissed James and I off." "Go get inked, I mean it will calm you down." "A tattoo?" "Yeah, look online at different tattoos, choose one that fits you and get it." James handed me his phone and I sat on the floor looking through designs, I finally found a tattoo of a heart "sewn" onto the wrist I then handed the phone to James. "I like it. It's almost like wearing your heart on your sleeve." Kendall looked at. "Actually, James, it means even through all the pain and broken hearts, she's found someone who is putting her heart back together." "You're both right." James stared blankly and then smiled. "So where's the nearest parlor?" "No clue." Kendall looked up some parlors. "The Ink Well is about 5 miles east of here." I nodded and James put the directions in his phone. "Thanks Kendall." Once we walked outside the cold hit me instantly. "Okay bad idea to wear this dress." I mumbled and ran to the car. "Want me to get my jacket?" "I'll be alright. What's the number to The Ink Well?" James handed me his phone and I typed the number on my phone. A man picked up and while James focused on the road. I talked to the guy about getting my tattoo and he was available to take me as soon as we got there. "Thank you, Brad." I hung up and smiled. "I have an artist." "Good, what's his name?" "Brad Hume."


	7. Stitching A Broken Heart

We arrived at the Ink Well, I looked up at the parlor and felt my stomach flip. "Hey, I'll be right there with you, baby." I smiled, got out, and walked inside.

It really wasn't how I imagined the parlor at all. There was faint buzzing from other artists tattooing and other than that is was quiet. A tall man with salt and pepper hair walked out, smiling "You must be, Crystal. I'm Brad we spoke on the phone about your tattoo." I smiled. "Yep, that's me." I took James' phone. "Oh, this is my boyfriend James, he's here for moral support." "You wouldn't happen to be James Maslow from Big Time Rush would you?" "The same." James smiled wide. "My granddaughter absolutely loves you." James chuckled, Brad walked to the back and I followed reluctantly. "

Got any other tattoos, Crystal." "No this is my first." "Virgin skin, always fun to work with." James started laughing and I elbowed him pretty hard. "Pardon my boyfriend he needs to get laid and stop laughing at small things." Brad laughed and I smiled. "It's perfectly fine, Jame seems to be a good fit for you." "Thank you." "So where are you getting this beauty?" "My right wrist." Brad showed me the sketch and I smiled. "Alright, just lay in the chair. Is there any color?" "I want the thread to be red and the needle silver." Brad nodded and went to pick up a tattoo placed the wax paper on my skin and pulled it off the image staying on my skin. "Alright you may feel like pins are poking you, but you seem strong enough to take it." I smiled and James took his phone out to video tape everything. "Must you put a camera in my face, baby?" I laughed and closed my eyes feeling Brad start the tattoo. "This is really cool, baby." I smiled keeping my eyes shut. "We should have brought Kendall." "He would have gotten a tattoo while we're here." "So he looks pretty hot with the tattoos he has." I smirked and James went quiet. "Baby, I'm playing. Tattoos or no tattoos I still love you." "I know baby." Brad wiped away the ink and blood. "Almost done." I smiled and Brad finished the tattoo, I looked down. "It's perfect." I sat up and got up. James smiled and kissed me. "It is beautiful." Brad looked over to me. "Care instructions." He handed me some papers and put gauze over the tattoo, taping it down. "Don't pick at the tattoo or take the gauze off for about 7 hours. Carefully wash it, direct water is never a good thing for a new tattoo so use lukewarm water, use your hands to wash it using antimicrobial soap. Use a moisturizer without fragrance to keep it moisturized." I nodded, smiled;James paid him and we left.

We walked to the car and James pushed me against the hood. "Well you're really needy right now, aren't you?" I smirked and James wasted no time in leaving a hickey on my neck. "Damn it baby." I hissed and grabbed at his waist. "Geeze you don't have to leave a mark that will last months." I laughed and James looked down at me. "Let's go to Applebee's." "Why there?" "You look like you need a drink." "James, I can't, the instructions say _not _to drink the first 24 hours after a tattoo. Tomorrow I promise." James smiled and we got into the Jaguar to head back to the hotel.

**AN: I did some research on how to care for a new tattoo, Brad Hume is a real tattoo artist at the Inkwell in Illinois.**


	8. Take Your Sweet, Sweet Time

We walked into the hotel and James swept me off my feet, carrying me to the room. "Oh, hello, gorgeous." James smirked, kissing me softly and stroking my back with his thumb. "Hey, baby boy." I smiled and we got into the elevator. "I can't wait to get you in our room, baby." I blushed and James skillfully unlocked the door then setting me down. Clothes were thrown about and seeing James before me stripped down to just his boxers made my heart race. "Why do I never take the chance to just look at how beautiful you look?" I blushed as James walked over to me, placing a hand on each of my shoulders. "You sure about this, baby?" I nodded and slipped my arm around his waist. "You take such good care of yourself, James." "I try." James walked backwards and fell back on the bed my eyes meeting his. "James." I bit my lip and James moved my hair out of my face. "We really don't have to, baby girl." I ran my fingers through his hair. "But baby." "Crystal, I do understand." James sat up a bit. "You're still a little nervous, it's completely fine." I smiled. "Thank you, Jamie." I laid my head on his chest and relaxed completely. "You are such an inspiration and you are a beautiful woman." I blushed lightly as James ran his finger through my hair.

We fell asleep soon after and I woke myself right after a terrible nightmare.

* * *

**AN: the chapter title is the song Take Your Sweet Time by Jesse McCartney. **


	9. This Dream Is Far Too Real

James was still beside me asleep with a small smile on his face. _Must be having a good dream. _I thought as I got up to go splash water on my face. I looked in the mirror and my reflection looked distorted. _Am I still dreaming? _I looked back at the bed and James was still laying there asleep his back toward me. I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom, then out of the room. I walked down the hallway and knocked on Kendall's door, it took him almost 20 minutes to answer. "Crystal, do you know what time it is?" Kendall responded yawning. I pushed my way in. "Yeah hello to you,too." Kendall sat beside me. "I had a terrible nightmare..." I started and stared at the floor. "But I feel like I'm still dreaming, Kendall." Kendall took my hand. "If this was a dream would I do this?" Kendall picked me up and dropped me on the bed. I didn't even wince. "Yeah, you would. Fuck this is still a dream and I'm probably still laying next to James." "Crystal, you're in my room in your PJs." "That's the thing, Kendall, I fell asleep in my bra and boy shorts. I hate this." Kendall went to go answer his door and James was standing there in just his boxers. "Sorry, Kendall, I think Crys had a bad dream." I looked up then looked down at what I was wearing. "Wait, I'm in Pjs" "Yeah, I helped you into them before you passed out." I shook my head. "No! I'd never have anyone dress me no matter how tired I am. I'd fall asleep in what I was wearing." I lifted up my top and there was dermal piercings on me. I stared at them and looked at my wrist. "No tattoo? I remember getting one." "You begged me to take you to get your hips done." "No, James I got a tattoo of a 'Sewn on' heart. Wait, James how old are you?" "18, why." I started laughing and James looked at me. "Why are you laughing." "This is a dream inside a dream that only I know. The James I'm with is 23 and so is the Kendall I know." "Pretty sure we're 18." I walked out of Kendall's room and went to Logan and Carlos'. "Yeah and Logan and Los aren't together." "Crys, they're straight as ruler." James stated. "Again this is a dream. The Logie and Los I know have been together since they were 21." Logan opened the door. "Okay this is like the 4th time you came to my room."


	10. Shocking, Right?

I woke up to James nipping at my neck. "Ow, fuck!" "Sorry James. Wait how old are you?" James groaned and sat up. "23." I wrapped my arms around him. "Um, what's wrong." "Weird dream in a dream." James smiled. "Well as long as you're okay." I nodded and rolled onto his lap. "You really are beautiful, baby." "Thanks, James." "Now I must be dreaming." I leaned up and kissed James. "You aren't. We are laying in bed together, me on your lap." James stroked my hair. "You sure I'm not dreaming?" "Wanna find out?"

I stood up an the bed and reached around to unhook my bra. "Alright, I believe you, babe." I straddled his chest smiling and pulled off my bra anyway. James bit his lip and put his hand on the small of my back. "I won't freak out baby." I smiled and James shook his head and put his shirt on me. "We'll never leave." "Enjoy it, it's not every day I will do this, baby." James pulled on the hem of my shirt and kissed me trying not to break the kiss.

There was a knock at our door and James growled low in his throat and got up. I wrapped the sheet around me as he opened the door to my sister. I fell back and groaned. "Not like it's your first time, Crys." "Shut up! You ruin so much for me, Sam." James walked over to me and sat down on the bed. "You did kinda interrupt us." "There was no tie on the door." "There doesn't have to be! My sex life is PRIVATE and you don't come over unannounced!" "But, I'm your sister!" "I don't care if you are the president of the United States of America! You _CALL_ before you come over to the hotel." Sami started to tear up and she looked down. "I'm sorry." I took James' hand and laced my fingers with his. "You two are really cute together, you know that?"

I got up and James pulled the sheet back and tied it behind me. "Sis, thank you, but seriously you do have to call before coming over here. You never know what James and I could be doing." James chuckled and sat up placing a pillow on his lap. I walked over and sat beside him. "We may be very open about our relationship, but please, call before coming over." James pulled me back and the sheet fell; I buried my face in his chest. "Um, Crys, the sheet." I leaned against James and blushed deeply. "This wasn't suppose to happen." James chuckled, rubbed my back and I moaned quietly. "Alright, I'm gonna leave this situation before you start riding him." "I. Hate. You." Sami giggled and walked over to us. "Noooo don't pull me away! My Jamie!" "Possessive much?" "He_ is_ my boyfriend."

Sami noticed the scratch marks on my back and ran her fingers down my spine. I shivered against James and he groaned as my body shuttered. "Fuck, baby, please don't move." I could feel how hard he was under me. "Sorry, sis." "Why don't you go 3 doors down and talk to Kendall, sis?" She left and James rolled on top of me as the door clicked shut. "I'm sorry, my sister caused me to shiver, baby." James slid his hand between my thighs and he guided his hand between. I inhaled sharply at the intrusion. "Ohhh, baby." "It's okay, babe." The teasing got to be too much and James pulled the covers over us.

**AN: Black out sex scene for the win haha. I think I may describe some scenes, but if you review and give me ideas this story will be done before you know it. **


	11. You're Amazing at Lying to Me

Within hours our breathing finally returned to normal and James was fast asleep under me. I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair trying to get the knots from James pulling on it so hard. I kisses his cheek and laid beside him. _ He looks peaceful like this. The way his breathing is calm._ I stroked James' cheek and his eyes fluttered open. "Well, hello." His voice had this thick, sexy grogginess in his voice that I couldn't explain, but it drove me crazy.

"Fuck! Damn it James, you are going to kill me with that sexy, sleepy voice" James chuckled and stroked my cheek. "Sorry, baby, it just happens." I bit my lip to keep from letting any unnecessary noise slip out of my mouth. James got up and walked to the bathroom to shower_ Holy shit, I keep forgetting how hot he is. Play it cool, you're okay._

"Need something my angel?" James asked poking his head out. I blushed and hid my face. "No..uh..not at all baby." James smiled and went back into the bathroom. I heard him turn on the water and a small moan escaped my lips. I got up and slid out of my shorts, I walked into the bathroom and heard him singing. "Looks good in a dress, even better in my sweat shirt. My car is a mess, but she don't mind." I smiled and listened to James for a little bit before walking into the shower behind him.

"I knew you would come in sooner or later, baby." I smiled. "What is with you and singing _Amazing_?" James chuckled, my eyes wandered over his body. "Eyes are up here, Missy." I blushed and James wrapped his arms around my waist. "The song reminds me of you." "Really?" I raised and eyebrow and James chuckled. "Since when is your car ever a mess? You freak out if I leave my phone in it." James sighed. "Not the literal meaning. You could dress in sweats and I still think you're beautiful. You go out of your way for me." "I thought you were always talking about Halston." I pulled away from James, my jealousy getting the best of me. James sighed and turned the shower of then handed me a towel.

I got out, wrapped the towel around me. "At the time, I _was _with Halston and yeah the song is about her." "And telling your current that the song is about her...You lied."

I got choked up and left the room, the towel tightly against me.

I knocked on Kendall's door and he was surprised. "What cold shower?" Kendall joked and I walked inside. I looked down and sighed.

"Can you lend me a shirt and shorts?" Kendall nodded and tossed me the shirt and shorts; he then turned away and I quickly changed. "So, what's the problem, Crystal." I stood up and walked over to Kendall. "James lied." "Well that isn't new." I sighed. "No. He told me _Amazing _is about me." Kendall looked down at me and smiled. "Sorry, you look cute in my clothes." I rolled my eyes. "This isn't what I mean, Kenny." Kendall blushed lightly. "Well, James shouldn't have lied to you." I nodded, Kendall took my hand and he walked with me to my room. Kendall knocked and there was no answer. "Got your key card?" "I was naked, where was I going to keep it?"

About ten minutes later James opened the door.

"Crys, you're alright." "I just went to Kendall's room." James looked down at what I was wearing. "I asked him if he could lend them to me." James nodded, Kendall and I walked in. "James, you didn't have to lie to me. I don't need a song about me. I just need you to be honest." I sat on the bed with the guys on either side of me. "Crys, There is nothing I wouldn't do for you." James carefully placed his hand on my shoulder and I stared at the ground. "Lying is not a way to start a relationship." I laid back onto the bed crossing my arms over my chest. Kendall laid on his side looking at me and James stayed where he was, stunned. "Something wrong, James?" "Crys, can I be really honest?" I bolted upright sacred out of my mind. "Sure." "I.. don't think this is going to work out." Kendall grabbed my hand and glared at James. "James David Maslow, you can't just break up with her!" "Kendall, I have no choice." I sighed. "I need a cigarette." I got up, called my sister and waited out front.


	12. You Stressed Me Out, That's Why!

A car pulled up and long, tan legs followed. "You're not Sami." "Nope, the name's Ari. Sami couldn't make it, but here's the pack of cigarettes she wanted to give you." I took the pack and noticed a note taped on it. I tore it off the pack. _ Hey, Crys, sorry I couldn't bring these myself. Believe it or not I am in North Carolina with Chris. I hope you don't blow through this pack too fast. Love ya. _I sighed, packed the pack, opened it ant slid a cigarette out. I heard Ari's car peel out of the parking lot. I sat on the ground, lit the cigarette and inhaled watching the cherry light up. I felt a sudden weight on my shoulders and I looked back blowing smoke into Kendall's face. "Really?" Kendall swatted the smoke out of his face. "I would have thought, vodka or a bottle of Jack's." "I haven't smoked in 2 years, this won't kill me." I heard the door to the hotel open and a hand on my shoulder. "Kendall, can you handle him?" I got up, taking the pack with me and began to walk hearing James call for me. "James, it's too late for this. You need to get everything straightened out with yourself first, _before _you commit to a relationship." James stared at the last place he saw me and nodded slowly before walking back into the hotel. It wasn't every day I got so stressed, but it was to the point to where I would either drink or smoke. I looked at where I was and walked into the building.


	13. Home Is Just A Dream

"Welcome home." I looked at the pack of cigarettes in my hands and looked up at the boy who hugged me. "Cody?" "Who else would it be sis?" I heard Cody chuckle. I knew this couldn't be true, because Cody died when I was only 15. I shook my head "Cody you've been dead for 5 ½ years. This _has _to be a dream. "Well, it isn't." I felt Cody's arms around my back and I wrapped my arms around him in tears trying to figure out what was going on. "Hey, you're sister's here, too." Cody took my hand and lead me to a room where Sami was standing smiling with Chris. "Hey sis!" She ran over and hugged me tight, tears flowing. "I thought you were in North Carolina?" "Why would I be there sis?" I took of the cigarettes, but the pack turned into a phone. I stood shocked as my mind shifted seeing Jason, Brendan's little brother hiding and blushing. "Jason?" I walked toward him and fell to my knees in front of the young boy. Falling back, I could feel Jason sitting on my knees. "I missed you so much, Crys!" I sat up and tried smiling. "It's been too long,Jason" I ran my fingers through his hair trying to wrap my mind around what was happening. All the while, I was unconscious in a hospital bed with a broken femur and 4 broken ribs. James was knelt beside the bed crying blaming himself for me getting hit by a car.

**AN: Cody was and is my brother. He took his own life back in 2011. Jason was my fiance and died in 2012**

**Sami and Chris are very much alive in a later chapter I explain how Sami dies, but not Chris for a reason**


	14. What Do You Mean A Coma?

A doctor walked in and Kendall tried to pull James away so the doctor could look over the injuries. "James, Crys will be okay, come on let's go to the cafeteria." The doctor looked up. "Does she have any family?" "They live in Florida, I'm her boyfriend." James replied standing up looking pale and a little tired. James took out his phone and gave the doctor my dad's phone number so he could explain what happened. The doctor told my father that the hospital would pay for him and my grandmother to come and see me. "Any siblings?" "No, her brother died when she was only 15." "Well, she's in a coma from the accident. We do not know when she'll wake up, but she can hear you. She's probably heard you crying." The doctor left and James looked down at me. I could see him staring at me and I could see how tired he was. I couldn't hold his hand and tell him I was going to be okay; I could only stare with him down at my body. They say you tend to have out of body experiences when you're in a coma and that you can walk through things. I wanted to go through the wall, but I could still walk on solid flooring, so in the blue scrub bottoms and a white shirt I wandered the halls scared and alone.

I heard my name being called and I spun on my heels to see, Cody. "Come one we're suppose to go home, mom will worry." I gathered myself and walked over to Cody. "Cody..." I hesitated. "I'm in a coma, you're dead, Jason's dead, mom died 2 years ago and Sami's dead. I can't leave Jamie and Kendall."

I walked back to the room, knelt down beside James and tried to be as comforting as I could as a ghost. "James, come on, we should leave." I jumped up from beside Jame and pushed Kendall, he stumbled backwards. "James?" Kendall looked over to James. "What, Kendall?" James noticed how far away Kendall was. "Okay, enough tricks." James rolled his eyes and held onto my hand. "This isn't a trick, James. Something pushed me." "Kendall, you are overtired." Kendall slumped against the wall and closed his eye trying to think, but soon his eyes became heavy and then darkness; Kendall was out like a light. James sighed and finally got off his knees just to lay in the chair beside the bed. Nurses wandered in and out of the room all night. One was kind enough to put a blanket over both of the boys leaving each a teddy bear. James awoke with a start and he looked over at me, laying the same way, no change at all. He looked down at the teddy bear he was clutching and sighed. _'I can't believe this is happening right now. Where did this bear come from?' _James wondered as he got up, walking over to me. "Hi baby." James sat beside me and place the bear on the pillows. "I miss you so much, the doctor told me you can hear me. I want to apologize for how I was at the hotel. I do love you. You're my world, my cover girl. You are such a beautiful girl and I know you would tell me you're not because of the girls I have dated before. You prove everyone wrong. I love you." I could see the tears fall from James' eyes as he got up to walk out to call Carlos and Logan to let them know how I was doing. I noticed the clock read 2:45 AM. Kendall was still asleep gripping the bear in his hands. I walked over to him and knelt by him, brushing hair out of his face. I wish I could tell the guys that I was alright and alive, just not awake. I sat down beside Kendall and sighed pulling my knees up. "I remember walking down the road with my cigarettes, after that it's just a blur." I watched as doctors and nurses walked in and out of the room, all the while James would be trying to get me awake. "I swear to you when you wake up, I will be here for you. Kendall,too. Please come back." I could see that James was trying his best to get through to me. I could hear him, I just couldn't respond to him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and not care anymore. It was hard to believe that being in a coma and being out of my body meant I could be dead, but everyday the boys would talk to me and talk about the memories from tour. There were good and bad memories.


	15. Memories Are Good To Share

**AN: Okay this is entire thing is a flash back and is not in italics for my own reason. Enjoy!**

* * *

The time Kendall and I tried to out drink each other in Milwaukee, it ended with the two of us puking in the bathroom all night. James pulled my hair into a high ponytail and rubbed my back. Kendall was passed out and every so often woke up to puke up his stomach contents. James laughed the next morning when we were hungover. "I told the two of you not to drink last night." "shh. Head." Kendall would say keeping his sunglasses on even inside the venue. "How are you going to perform with a hangover?" James asked trying not sound sarcastic. "I'll be fine, I hope." Kendall laughed and then laid on the stage. "I think I have Excedrin back in my hotel room, Kendall." I spoke trying to walk off stage. "I'm staying in the dressing room tonight, don't kill yourselves." I laughed and winced walking out of the venue. James practically dragged Kendall out of the venue and he drove us back to the hotel so we could rest a bit.

* * *

We got back to the hotel and I walked straight to my room to get the Excedrin into my system. I collapsed face first into the mattress and fell asleep not worrying about the knocking at my door. I heard a key card swiped and stayed asleep knowing it was just one of the guys. "Hey, baby-girl?" I knew then that it wasn't James. I muffled out a "what" into the bed and was rolled over. "Crys." "Yeah, speak, talk, whatever." I looked up seeing bright, green eyes on me. I smiled weakly looking over Kendall with better vision. "Hey drinking buddy." I chuckled, my migraine gone. "I need to sleep, but James is watching over me like a hawk, can I sleep here?" I nodded and rolled off my spot to allow Kendall to lay beside me. "Thanks. Oh got any Excedrin left?" I handed Kendall the bottle and he shook out two taking them without water. "Gross, I can't take that without water." Kendall shrugged and soon fell asleep.

About two hours later, ice, cold water was dumped onto the bed. I jumped up almost smacking Kendall in the process. "Alright, who's the fucking wise ass." I looked to find James laughing in the corner. That's when I rolled over,grabbing a pillow off of the bed. I got up and walked over to James. "Oh uh, hi, Crys." James chuckled as he got up. "Something wrong?" _THWOK! _I heard the pillow hit James "Okay, I deserved that." "Yeah, you did, throwing cold water on the bed was NOT smart." "I know, I didn't think you were going to be in the bed." "It's my room, James!" "Kendall shouldn't have left." James stuck out his bottom lip and his hazel eyes went dark. "No no no no! Not the pouting, James." "I sowwy." I shook my head and pulled James into a hug giving in already. I could hear James let out a low groan as my fingers found a sensitive spot on his back. "Guess I found a sensitive spot." James nodded his head and tried to pull me into his skin. "Careful, Maslow, any close and I will be in your skin." "That's what I want" A low growl followed and it sent shivers down my spine causing me to press against James. "Hello there." Another growl, this time a moan escaping through my lips. "Seems growling causes you to moan." I nodded and felt like I was being lifted. "J..James what are you doing?" "Carrying you to your bed." "Kendall's still there and the bed is wet." "The bed isn't the only ting that's wet, now is it?" I felt a knot in my stomach from being so embarrassed. "Something wrong, Crys?" "'Mst'lavrgn" James looked at me trying to figure out what I said. "Come again?" "She can't, you dick!" Kendall sat up and pushed me behind him becoming protective. "Why not?" I nodded to Kendall who in turn stared up at James. "She's still a virgin, James." James' face went blank as he looked me over. "But the way you dress-" "I know says different. I dress like a slut and act like I've had sex. Truth is, it's a lie. I'm scared to have sex, James." I avoided his eyes for as long as I could. I saw the brunette drop to his knees in front of me, fear plagued my face and he stroked my cheek gently enough to calm me. "I won't pressure you, baby." I nodded and leveled with James to wrap my arms around his neck.


	16. It's Time to Let Go, James

I could see James still hadn't had much sleep, since I slipped into a coma three and a half months ago. James remained hopeful, paying for everything and leaving once, just to get my name permanently on his wrist in my favorite color. "Hey princess." James eyes were transfixed on his wrist. "I got a tattoo of your name on me. It's purple,too. I wish you could see it." But I could. I was standing right beside James when he came back, a plastic wrap covering it. It had been 24 hours and James chewed on his bottom lip. He was a mess. His gorgeous, hazel eyes darkened to what seems like a blackish color. The perfectly style, brunette hair had become much longer; like on the set of Big Time Rush for 3 seasons. The only thing keeping him sane was believing I could pull through. My parents came and went through the months, too scared to see me so still. One other person, besides James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos, came in this day to see me.

A man in a form fitted suit. A lawyer. I looked at James who kept talking to me and telling me that I'd wake up soon and that this nightmare would be over. I wish it were true. "Mr. Maslow? Mr. Schmidt?" Both boys got up and ran a hand either down his face or through his hair. James spoke first. "Can I help you Mr?" James hesitated. "Lawmen." Kendall laughed trying to figure out if this lawyer was real. "What is it you need to discuss, Mr. Lawmen?" Kendall rolled his eyes. _James, this guy is a fake. Lawmen _really? "Your girlfriend's will." James collapsed onto his knees. "Her parents thank you for trying your best to get, Crystal to pull through, but they want to take her off the life support. Her father and grandmother drafted a will once they came into money when Crystal was 17. I have to carry out this will, Mr. Maslow." James curled up crying his eyes out and I started yelling at the lawyer, though, he could not hear me. "Hey, Lawmen! Yeah hi, I'm here!" I yelled, I hit, I threw things through the room and Kendall carried James out. I,too, had to give in; I sat beside my body and waited until the lawyer pulled the plug before diving into my body.

I bolted up right gasping for air and pulling at the tube in mouth. Doctors and nurses ran in. "It's a miracle!" With a nurse taking out the tube I scanned the room. "W..wh..where's Jamie and Kendall?" A nurse ran out to grab the boys. Once the doctors were done examining me James almost leaped into bed with me. "BABY!" I could hear James sobbing into my neck too scared to let go. Kendall sat beside us and placed a hand on my leg reassuringly. "Jamie, baby, hey look at me." James' eye were going back to the hypnotizing hazel and I smiled. "He's glad you're alright, Crys." Kendall walked over and just in shock that I was alive, I pulled Kendall over and kissed him still consoling my boyfriend. "Hey, baby come here." I shifted and pulled James right on top of me kissing him and not holding back at all. James broke this kiss wondering how long it was going to take for me to get my breath back. "15 minutes. Not bad." Kendall chuckled. "Felt like forever" I smiled weakly as my dad walked in with my grandmother. "Dad! Grams!" I sat up and James kept running his fingers through my hair. I was excited to go home and be happy with James. "How long was I out?" "Almost 4 months." James wiped his eyes and looked up at my father who knew the day he got the call. I kept a hand on James' back and looked up at my father. Six foot tall with graying red hair and a scraggly beard, his glasses perched on the tip of his nose. My grandmother stood beside my father, about 2 feet shorter and her gray hair in a perm. I looked down at James trying to think of what to say. "We're glad you're alive." I nodded in response and James held onto me too scared to let me go. "When can I go home?" "Crystal, we have some bad news." "I can't go home?" Tears stung my eyes and I looked away seeing Kendall pacing. "No, you can come home or you could live with James in LA, but that's not the bad news. Crystal, Samantha died 3 nights ago from lung cancer." I looked up. "I know." I then proceeded to tell my dad how I had an out of body experience. "She smoked herself to death." I gently tugged on James' arms trying to wrap my arms around his waist.


	17. Funerals Are Fun

Funeral Are Fun

I was released from the hospital later that week, only to find out if I needed a therapist to return when I was in town. James drove me back to the hotel so we could pack our things and go to a short funeral. Since I was Samantha's sister, her mom asked me to give the Eulogy. I wrote it on the way to her funeral. Once we arrived, I checked in the mirror at my still glassy eyes and proceeded to walk to a podium. As I passed by people I could hear them whisper some terrible things, but I chose to ignore it. I fixed the mic, set my paper down and began. "To many she was a royal bitch." A lot of heads snapped straight to me. I continued with what I was saying "Samantha was a very difficult person to handle." I could already feel the tension, eyes of people glaring at me, but I remained true to what I wrote. "Ignorant, stubborn and hateful. She use to always complain to every one of her friends about guy problems and lies." I saw her ex, Brandon, look up at me in shock. "There was no Coney Island. It was a story we came up with when Cody was still around. The REAL story is that we stayed at Cody's with Brendan and Jason to talk about some personal things, but Samantha got out of hand. There were no erotic videos or pictures, just me getting pissed off and my own boyfriend couldn't calm me down." I stopped and glanced at James who didn't think I was with someone before him. I swallowed hard trying not to hear the people calling me a "bad sister" and that I "Should be grateful". "She was still my sister. She watched me break down when Jason killed himself or cancer would have taken him. She watched me every night when I sat on the bridge and talked to nothing while contemplating whether to jump or not. She was there when I told her I had found a new boyfriend." I looked over at James who smiled weakly. I went on memories flashing in my head. "He brought me here to see my sister after what feels like an eternity. She was so happy to see me again, but my visit was cut short when I ended up in a coma 3 months ago." I relived the last moments before the coma and my out of body things. "She's more than a sister. She was a daughter, a fiance, a mother and a friend." I walked off and sat with James, silence filling the air. Within an hour the funeral ended. James and I said our goodbyes and departed. "That was-" "I know, harsh." James nodded and I got in his car. "Can we drive to Florida?" James nodded, got in and drove for a good 9 hours before pulling over to a check in to a hotel.


End file.
